Invisible Heart
by Maryann1852
Summary: Kagome gets stood up by a cheating Inuyasha again. Will she be able to get over it, or will she fall into the arms of another? I suck at summaries, better summary will be up soon (I hope). Read and review! Rated for adult language, themes and suggestions in later chapters. I do not own Inuyasha.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I should have posted a new chapter of We Haven't Changed by now, but I just didn't have any clue where to take that story. I'll have a new chapter up as soon as possible. **

**I just came up with this idea for this story, and I am pretty happy with the way the first chapter turned out. **

**Feedback is always welcome, it helps me improve my way of writing.**

**Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy this first chapter of Invisible Heart!**

**Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**Chapter****1**

It wasn't the first time he stood her up. Neither was it the second time. Or the third. After the sixth time she stopped counting. And here she was, standing in the rain, waiting for the boy she had been in love with since the first time she saw him. And she was foolish enough to think it was mutual. After an hour and a half she called him, and instead of the usual voicemail she got, he picked up his phone this time.

"Hello?"

"…" she didn't say anything.

She heard a female voice in the background. "Who is that Yasha?" Kagome knew this voice all too well. She looked at the Phone in her hands and she hung up. She always suspected.. No.. She always _knew_ he was cheating on her, but she never wanted to admit that to herself. She didn't want to pop that pretty little bubble that protected her perfect little life with him, to have her world crushed down like this.

Kikyo. One of the prettiest girls in school. It just had to be Kikyo, to steal her boyfriend away from her. Kagome hated the bitch. Of course, Kikyo wasn't the only one to blame.. Inuyasha was just as wrong as Kikyo in this matter.

She wanted to yell at him, scream at him, beg him not to leave her for Kikyo. But it was too late for that. He left to go home without her. With _Kikyo_. She felt the tears filling her eyes, but tried to stop them. Kagome never really cried in public. She always thought it was a sign of weakness and she also thought crying was selfish. She quickly looked around to see if anyone was there. No one was, so she let the tears fall freely. However, she hadn't noticed that a certain person had seen it all.

Too lost in her own world of tears and sadness, she didn't hear the footsteps approaching. "Are you okay?" A low, masculine voice said. Kagome was startled. When she looked up, she was shocked. She looked straight into the eyes of the most infamous guy in school. The guy who was feared by all boys, and loved by all girls. Well, loved was a bit of an exaggeration, but not a single girl in school could stop talking about his godlike body and his sexy bad boy attitude.

This was never the case with Kagome. Always had she feared the eyes that looked down on everybody and the hands that could kill if they'd wanted to. Somebody even started a rumor that he actually killed multiple people…

She wanted nothing more than to stand up, turn around, run away and never look back. Her body however, thought differently. She was frozen at the spot. Couldn't get up nor move. With her big blue eyes, that now screamed fear, still looking straight into his could emotionless eyes..

"N.. Na.. Naraku?


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank the people who seem to like this story and has added it to their favorites! I also thank the followers and I hope I won't disappoint you guys :)**

**And I would like to make something clear: I pair Kagome up to almost everyone in the series. So don't be surprised if she doesn't end up dating Kouga, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, or any obvious characters most people pair her up with. Just so you know.**

**SapphireGirl8: Thank you for the review! Here's the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it ;)**

**Guest: Thanks for the review! I understand your reaction, but don't worry! It's not like Kagome will immediately fall in love or something like that. I still haven't made up my mind about who I'm going to pair Kagome up to, but I think we will find out soon enough! (Not in this chapter though)**

**If you spot any grammar/spelling mistakes, please let me know so I can fix it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! :)**

**As usual, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 2**

"Yes. That is my name. Is there a problem with it?"

"N.. No, there is not.."

Still partly in shock, it dawned to Kagome that Naraku just talked to her. She talked back. And she was still alive. Naraku slowly sat down next to her. When she felt he wouldn't hurt her she let out a breath she did not know she was holding. "Do you want to talk about it?"Kagome's eyebrows shot up so far that it was a miracle they didn't fall off. She couldn't be any more surprised than this. The bad boy of the school, the 'criminal' everybody was talking about, asked her: a nobody, a simple desperate, crying girl, if she'd want to talk about it. Even though her mind didn't want to, her body moved on his own. Before she knew it tears streamed down her face again and she buried that same face in Naraku's chest.

Surprisingly enough, Naraku put his arm around her and rocked her softly back and forth while making soothing sounds. "Now.. Tell me what happened." Kagome did as asked and told him the whole story, how she got stood up again, and how she always knew Inuyasha was cheating on her but she just didn't want to see it. Every now and then, Naraku nodded in an understanding way. "Wait, tell me again. What was the name of the girl your so called boyfriend is cheating on you with?" Taken aback, Kagome looked up. "You mean Kikyo?" She saw his eyes turn cold again and now they also screamed anger. Naraku nodded. Now it was Kagome's turn to ask the questions. "Why did you ask?"

"Kikyo and I used to date." Naraku spoke. "We were together for just about 2 years when she told me that she wanted to leave me for that filthy half-breed"

"Hey!" Kagome sputtered in protest.

"It's not like that same half-breed was so kind to you, now was he?"

"No he wasn't.."

"Well then.. Stop defending him like you're his bitch."

Offended, but not wanting to argue Naraku, she shut her mouth.

"I believe these two were already together before the half-breed started dating you." Fuck, this would be the last thing she wanted to hear right now. Kagome hoped some of the relationship she shared with Inuyasha was real, but apparently, it was all one big fat fucking lie. Tears came again. "Hush, no more tears." Naraku said and Kagome blushed. "I feel uncomfortable around crying girls." Kagome just nodded. They talked for a little while until Kagome said that it was getting pretty late. "I should be getting home soon, thank you Naraku. I hope I wasn't much of a burden to you." She got up and started to walk away. Before she left the school grounds she turned once again, "I think I will see you at school tomorrow."

Not even given the chance to set one foot out of the school grounds before she felt a hand around her neck. "If you talk about this to anyone, I _will_ kill you." Naraku growled. "Am I clear?" The scary eyes were back and Kagome's body was once again filled with fear. "Naraku.." She struggled. "I.. I can't breathe.." He squeezed even harder. "Am. I. Making. Myself. Clear?" Kagome slightly nodded. Then he dropped her to the ground and disappeared. Coughing and holding her throat she sat on the cold concrete. She could just see Naraku disappear around the corner before she got up and started running. Running as fast as her legs could hold her she ran home. Thankfully it was quite late so everyone was already in bed. This way she wouldn't have to answer any questions about tonight.. She sneaked upstairs to her room, changed quickly into her pajama's and fell onto her bed. All she could do was hope that there wouldn't be a bruise on her neck tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I'm so happy that this story already has 11 followers and 5 favs! I didn't expect that after just uploading the first two chapters! Thank you guys! I hope that I can keep the story to your likings. If not, feel free to say so, but be nice :)**

**And again, I am sorry that it took long. The last semester of this college year just started and a have had a pile of work to do. I tried making this a long(ish) chapter.**

**Thank you SandHeart18 for the review! Why are you confused? Maybe I can clear some stuff up so the story is a bit more clear for you :)**

**As usual: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to read & review! :D**

**Here we go, chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

They day after went on quite peaceful. Kagome didn't have any bruises on her neck, so no one asked any questions. Her best friend, Sango, however did notice there was something off. "What happened Kagome?" she asked. Kagome sighed. She didn't feel like telling the whole story to Sango, especially when she knew what the consequences were if Naraku found out that she told someone.. Sango wasn't buying any of Kagome's excuses to avoid having to tell it. "Just tell me! You know you can tell me everything.."

Reluctantly, Kagome told the whole story. How she had waited hours for Inuyasha, only to find out he was with Kikyo. She obviously kept the part when Naraku comforted her a secret. Neither did she tell her that he threatened her and grabbed her throat. Still, she was very frightened of that guy and after him threatening her she wouldn't dare tell anybody anything.. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry!" Sango exclaimed, "I swear to god, if I find Inuyasha, I will fucking kill him! How dare that sick motherfucker do that to my best friend!" Kagome actually found the way Sango was reacting quite funny. "Just let it be, Sango." Kagome said. "I'm completely done with him." And thankfully, Sango didn't talk about it anymore. That would be the last thing Kagome needed today.

Since the school would be performing a play in a few months, students of the school could audition to be in the play. This year they would be doing their own version of Romeo and Juliet. This week, during the day there would be auditions. Kagome signed up to do audition today, the last day, and she was nervous as hell. She felt like her knees would give in and she would end up vomiting on the floor. Even though she did practice for many hours, she didn't think she would get the part of Juliet.

Kagome took a deep breath and entered the room. The three drama teachers of the school were sitting at a desk. Kagome stood in front of them. "Please start." One of them said. "O.. Okay.." Kagome said, "G…g…Good pil..pilgrim, y…yo..you do wr.." "Okay stop it right there." Another teacher said. "Kagome, we know you can do this.. Now take a deep breath and start again."

Kagome nodded and took a really deep breath.

"G..Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this"

She looked at the teachers but couldn't say if they liked it or not..

"For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

She let out a sigh of relief, glad that it was over. Again did she look at the teachers. They weren't looking at her, but were just writing things down on their paper. One of them looked up: "Thank you, you can go now." Once outside the classroom she didn't feel confident at all. Maybe if she was lucky she could be a décor piece. _If_ she was lucky.

The rest of the day went by quite quickly. Kagome was pleased with this. Just last class and the day would come to an end. Her last class was History. As usual she walked into the classroom and sat down next to Sango. The teacher, Myôga-sensei started explaining, but half-way through his story he was interrupted by the intercom. "Students, may I have your attention please. As you may know, today were the last auditions for our play for this year, Romeo and Juliet. I would like to announce that the part for Juliet goes to: Kagome Higurashi! Congratulations!" Kagome squeaked out of pure joy and Sango gave her a hug. "And the part for Romeo goes to Naraku Kumo!" Some of the girls of her class started clapping. Kagome however wanted to die. She was extremely happy to have gotten the part of Juliet, but to have Naraku as Romeo? No, she would never want that.

Sango noticed the pale color in her friends eyes. "Kagome, what's wrong?" She put her arm around her to comfort her, if possible. "I have told you before, right? I fear Naraku." Sango nodded. "I think you can imagine how it will feel like for me to have him play the other main character. I have to interact with him. I may have to fucking kiss him on stage!" Kagome almost started crying out of frustration and fear. "Kagome, I understand how you feel, but you have to try! This is something you've wanted since you knew they were doing Romeo and Juliet!" Kagome nodded. She tried to put these feelings aside and concentrate on class. About ten minutes later there was another message through the intercom: "I almost forgot, the other roles will be posted on the main board in the hall. And the first rehearsal starts at 3 o'clock this afternoon!"

The last minutes of the day seemed like forever. When the bell rang Kagome got her stuff, and walked to the drama classroom. Sango was right, she did really want it, and she wouldn't let her fear get in the way. Looking at the floor she didn't realize someone was approaching her. She didn't notice until she bumped into him and almost fell on the floor. When she looked up, she looked right into Inuyasha's eyes. Because of all the stress she currently had with Naraku, she had totally forgotten about the drama with Inuyasha. It hit her again, hard. "Hey Kagome!" Inuyasha said. As if nothing happened. Kagome realized she had to talk to him, or else she would fall for his smooth talk and pretty face. She had to break up with him. Now.

"Inuyasha, I need to talk to you."

He looked at her with a surprised look. "What's the problem baby?"

Kagome sighed, "I know about you and Kikyo."

He looked as if he were a little boy who just got caught stealing cookies out of the cookie jar.

"Oh.."

"I'm breaking up with you, Inuyasha."

"Kagome.. Please.. I.. I love you.. It won't happen again!"

"No, Inuyasha. I know that this has been going on for quite some time now, and I always pretended it didn't happen. I wanted to believe in the perfect world I wanted us to live in. And no one could break that." Again she sighed, "Apparently I was wrong. I refuse to be in a relationship where not both persons involved are willing to go for it for a hundred percent."

This time it was Inuyasha's turn to sigh. He knew what he had done wasn't right, but he couldn't help it! He loved Kagome, but he also loved Kikyo.. Choosing would be impossible. He couldn't blame Kagome, or force her to stay with him. His heart screamed for him to claim her and make her stay, but his mind knew that if he did that, he would lose her forever. "I'm sorry Kaggie.." After Inuyasha spoke these words, she looked down again and walked past him. She couldn't look him in the eyes, not anymore..

She ran to the bathroom, and when she looked in the mirror, she noticed the tears that streamed down her face. She cleaned up her face, hoping no one would notice she had cried and walked to the classroom again. Her hand was shaking when she grabbed the door handle, but she still opened the door. Only to be greeted by a grin and those evil red eyes.. Again..

"Shit.."


End file.
